reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Global Liberation Resistance
Whilst at the beginning of late January in the early years of 2026, the new terrorist forces known as the Global Liberation Resistance Forces was founded by ex-GLA stealth general Prince Kassad. Whilst he is in-charge of the new army, he recruited Dr. Osuma Deathstrike, Rodall Juhziz, Zenans Ozilq and Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan as his generals of the successor faction of the Global Liberation Army, where they are in-charge of the GLRF into three parts in many countries located in the Eurasian Continent. Chemical scientist Dr. Osuma Deathstrike (Dr.Thrax) controls the GLRF's Viper Cell, which utilises Toxic Weapons. Rodall Juhziz (Crazy Demolitions Man) in-charge of the Scorpion Cell, a group which utilizes alot of explosive weapons, Asliraf Masori (The Scorpion) in-charge of the Cobra Cell, which utilises weapons used by other countries across the world, Zenans Ozilq (Hidden Chameleon), a recent recruit which joined the GLRF in revenge of her family when rescued by GLRF soldiers in Kazakhstan, controls the GLRF's Chameleon Cell, which employs Stealth Technology and Sneaky Tactics which allow her forces to move without being detected by main forces and Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan, a wealthy businessman who joined Prince Kassad's cause due to sharp drops in Oil Costs his wealth losing primary income. The Global Liberation Resistance is currently at war with the Multiracial Army aka the Company of Liberty in Kazakhstan, which are their sworn enemy due to having engagements during the late 2020's and early 2030's. The GLRF is also currently in wars in Europe with the US-Task Forces and the Iron Dragon PLA of China with some engagements with the Forth Reich of Yuri for causing trouble in Russia and mainly many engagements the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network whilst trying to occupy locations for the GLRF to expand for control. History July 20th 2015 - The GLRF was born as the Global Liberation Army as a peaceful group which co-operates with the Allied Nations, China, Pacific Countries, Asia and Third World Countries in allowing to make peaceful pacts and helping to make the world modernised to fight up against Terrorism. September 11th 2016 - The Leader of the GLA was assassinated by Dr. Osuma "Dr.Thrax" Deathstrike and turned from a peaceful army into a hostile force against the world, which caused a violent outbreak of war between the Allied Nations, The United States and Peoples Liberation Army of China. During times of the GLA's rule, the army started the First Eurasian Conflict, which lasted for 9 years due to their acts of terrorism in Middle Eastern Europe and countries in Asia as their war begins with a twist of violence of assassinations of key leaders in Eurasia and Middle Eastern parts of Asia. These were entries to a GLRF Soldier's diary. Since the entries were big, they have been moved here. Notable Command Flagship Secretly built during the First and Second Eurasian Conflicts, a heavy battle flagship was unknown for various battles and fights in the course of the war; Completed in 2019 but kept in a secret dry dock somewhere in Kazakhstan due to operation costs which effected GLA success, this flagship currently has taken the high seas and currently under Company eyes to see what the ship is capable of. People don't have any idea why the ship didn't launch during the First Conflict, soldiers and even civilians say that its due to operation costs and lack of aircraft which made the ship's launch to be delayed. By the time the war beginning to end, the ship never made it into combat, but until the GLRF decided to the ship for their campaign against the enemy, GLRS Mohmar Deathstrike made a secret launch on the year of 2027. Naval Escorts All-thou the GLRF's flagship could be heavy armoured against enemy naval units, there are known possible threats from hostile aircraft and artillery from various other regions and even from the land ships might not be safe from them, there are two boats which currently patrol areas occupied by the GLRF and there have been these boats sighted patroling around GLRS Mohmar Deathstrike. Infantry and Combat Motorcycles Unlike the Global Liberation Army's time of rule and their role on the battlefield against China's army and the United States of America, they have used several soldiers which utilized various techniques whilst they were in combat. Today the new Global Liberation Resistance has taken its infantry into an overhaul, their forces utilizes specially trained soldiers unlike the GLA since they were poorly trained and not fairly equipped. the new and well equipped GLRF now specializes in advanced training and even better equipment for its soldiers on the battlefield, most of its soldiers can specially seen coming out of the Barracks with a motorcycle with a weapon attached for fast hit & run tactics. Barracks Deployed Vehicles When during the time of the Second Eurasian Conflict, the Arms Dealer cannot keep up with demands from soldiers to build them specially designed Combat Motorcycles to deal with the enemy in a specific time. After discovering this problem, Prince Kassad ordered Motorcycles to be built at the Barracks, where it will take less time for soldiers to plant weapons on the bikes and ride out to liberation against the armies which are against the GLRF as time rolls by, Motorbike Riders also jump off their bikes if its about to get destroyed. Vehicles The GLRF's vehicle overhaul became another priority to its army since it wants to make a refreshing set of units for their soldiers to utilise on the battlefield when their arms dealer is fully built without any problems with the enemy when constructing. Vehicle usage is based on the category which helps the Commander of the GLRF choose when fielding a vehicle for either battlefield use or support use when dealing with problems on the battlefield when funding the army or supporting the faction with Radar. Support Vehicles Combat Vehicles Siege Units Misc Units Aircraft The Global Liberation Army utilised no aircraft when they mainly used ground vehicles and infantry which were mostly were pinned down by American and Chinese Air Superiority. Prince Kassad utilised a small air-force for the battlefield when his army starts conflicts against the Chinese-American Forces. Then during time, the Company of Liberty and the Eurasian Commonwealth were involved trying to stop his forces, his aircraft consists of old USA Planes, Russian Jets and Helicopters Support Aircraft Combat Aircraft Generals Specific Units Not all GLRF commanders utilise the same equipment when they are fighting the either China's Iron Dragon PLA, the US Task Forces, the Company of Liberty, the Eurasian Commonwealth, South America's Security Forces & even Middle East's Joint Forces in numerous locations accross the Eurasian continent. Prince Kassad allowed his Generals to utilise the best weapons and mainly vehicles for their combat ways, which mostly consist of tanks and better vehicles to replace their older ones once they have acquired them for battlefield specialisation. Chemical General Units An all time Veteran of the First Eurasian Conflict, Dr. Osuma Deathstrike was commanding the GLA with his brothers known as General Momar and General Khaled Deathstrike leading the army to war against America and China whilst he utilised vast units to his proposal. Until Khaled Deathstrike defected the GLA, Osuma decided to stay with his brother even after Khaled told them he had enough of the terrorist madness. After 2026, Prince Kassad offered Osuma a position in the GLRF's Chemical Division and accepted. Khaled Deathstrike joined the Company of Liberty and started fighting against the GLRF during the time, Prince Kassad enlisted his brother into the GLRF war machine. Viper Cell Infantry More units to be added... Viper Cell Vehicles Viper Cell Aircraft Other units will be added. Demolitions General Units Rodall "Demolitions" Juhziz preferred all of his men to wire up explosives to themselves to sacrifice themselves for honour of the GLRF or explode when they die to their enemies. Towards utilisation of the latest units for Rodall Juhziz to utilise, he prefers to use latest and experimental units in his style of combat. Scorpion Cell Infantry Scorpion Cell Vehicles Stealth General Units Zenans "Chameleon" Ozilq was given some of the latest equipment for her battles ahead. Her weapons for battles and wars against the enemy and anyone who oppose the GLRF consist of new and improved technical units which allows her to become more of a threat on the battlefield. Chameleon Cell Infantry Chameleon Cell Vehicles Terror General Units Whilst using various units and vehicles to mostly mimick their enemies on the battlefield, Asliraf Masori, who operates the Terror Operations utilises his forces with expert battle experience as they assist Prince Kassad in their war against the aggressors and mostly the Company of Liberty. Cobra Cell Infantry Cobra Cell Vehicles Cobra Cell Aircraft Other units will be added. Heavy Armour General Units Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan's personal force, the Armadillo Cell or a common nickname known by his GLRF allies as the White Guard, Heavy Armoured units are his main feature in the Global Liberation Resistance in while he faces off those who are against him. Armadillo Cell Infantry Armadillo Cell Vehicles Armadillo Cell Aircraft Structures The Global Liberation Resistance Forces uses these buildings for training soldiers, buildings tanks and constructing and fielding aircraft to guard the skies and take on enemy aircraft opposing them, they consist of mainly buildings used by the Global Liberation Army during the first war. The buildings they construct don't require power to function but they have underground generators to allow them to function. During the GLRF's time where the GLA failed their mission, the structures the GLRF construct sometimes consist of different blueprints and different looking buildings from structure ideas stolen from civilians. Defensive Structures Sometimes consisting of new defensive sites and buildings to help with the Global Liberation Resistance Forces defend their positions from waves of attacking enemies whilst in their battles against their other enemies. These buildings consist of two sites for anti-aircraft and anti-ground defensive countermeasures and a tunnel network which allows the GLRF to go around the battlefield without attracting trouble from their enemies, also good for taking care of the enemies within a small amount of time. Super Weapon This is the only structure holds the capabilities of the GLRF's ultimate weapon, known by the GLA as a devastating weapon which could almost level an entire base within seconds with its payload of Anthrax mixed with high amounts of Explosives inside the missiles. Other Structures In the GLRF, there are some other types of buildings that'll help the Resistance in various cases in combat, some of these can assist in various ways. Upgrades From vehicle repairs to weapon upgrades, these upgrades help the Global Liberation Resistance's fighters and its armed forces to fight harder and achieve their goals. Unit Upgrades These are upgrades for the R470 Bomb Truck, a unit utilised by the GLRF which can disguise itself as any target vehicle, including vehicles operated by enemy brigades. Splinter Cells As Prince Kassad's mighty GLRF began spanning across many countries, its military forces became divided and formed into so-called Splinter Cells which fights on different frontlines by its own means and along with their unique weapons, most of those possessing a little different equipment than others to fit their needs. There are currently five of the strongest Splinter Cells that are those close to Prince Kassad, serving him and his plans with utmost dedication for world domination. In the game, you will have one option to choose one of five current Splinter Cells to assist you in your fight with the enemy. Most likely this will be accessible at the Command Center. Once you choose one Splinter Cell, the others will lock and you won't have a chance to use their units. However, along with the exclusive units of each General, you will also gain access to their exclusive Support Powers which can greatly affect the battlefield and turn the tide of any fights in your favour. * Viper Cell - General Osuma Deathstrike, Toxin General: * Scorpion Cell - General Rodall Juhziz, Demolitions General: * Chameleon Cell - General Zenans Ozilq, Stealth General: * Cobra Cell - General Asliraf Masori, Terror General: * Armadillo Cell - Sheik Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan, Heavy Armour General: Generals Promotions Rank 1 Promotions Rank 3 Promotions Rank 5 Promotions Generals Specific Powers Viper Cell Protocols Scorpion Cell Protocols Chameleon Cell Protocols Cobra Cell Protocols Armadillo Cell Protocols Cobra Cell Protocols Category:Factions Category:Main Factions